WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!
by LilNate03
Summary: Please welcome of the B Show in WZW that will take WZW Superstars into the new era of future opportunities! The iron fist is back!
1. Chapter 1

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam

 _ **I Want It All-From WWE Here's Comes The Pain video game.**_

 _ **Live from London, United Kingdom**_

The camera angle on stage with WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam stage set has the giant fist on top that's looks a lot like the old original WWE Smack down stage with the giant fist. The stage color was in blue and purple as fireworks was shooting on top of the giant fist. The camera was angling at the WZW crowed as they cheering so loud for the first ever premiere of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

" Hello everyone! Welcome to WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" say Jason Thompson. " I'm Jason Thompson, right here representing WZW: Sunday Night Heat, Derek Jackson and Jerry The King Lawyer. Not only we are joining the commentary but, we also have three others commentary that are representing WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam, Tonya Williams, J.R, and Cory Graves! How's it going guys!"

" It's going really well Jason thank You! I'm turnt up about the first episode of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam along with the first ever WZW Draft! It's gonna be dope!" Tonya says.

" We are defiantly more excited to be here. This is the new era of WZW! You never know which Superstars will end up on what along with what new Superstars will be joining on the WZW Draft." says Cory Graves. " Something to look up to."

" I'm just to be back and we are excited as much of the WZW Universe!" J.R says.

" Me too! I'm ready to get started with the WZW Draft." Jerry The King Lawler says as he was really was excited.

The lights of the arena turned purple as Chelsea Levesque theme song came on.

 **All Grown Up-Jacki-O**

Chelsea Levesque came out on stage wearing a beautiful red dress with black high heels to match as she mocking doing the Daniel Bryan's "Yes" chant which the crowed was booing her. Chelsea walks over toward the left side of the stage as she stand behind the " Sunday Night Heat's" stand.

" Please welcome to the Commissioner of WZW: Sunday Night Heat...Chelsea Levesque!" Lillian Garcia introduced as the crowed boo her but, Chelsea completely ignore the fans.

The lights of the arena turned green and blue as Peyton " Double P" Levesque theme music came on.

 **Break It Down-The DX Band**

Peyton Levesque came out wearing his nice black suit with a nice light blue dress shirt with a dark purple tie and a pair of black dress shoes. Peyton was doing the "DX" symbol as the crowed was cheering for him as he kept a smile on his face. Peyton walk over to the right side of the corner as he stand behind of the " Saturday Night Armageddon Slam's" stand.

" And Please welcome to the Commissioner of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam...Peyton Levesque!" Lillian Garcia introduced as some of the crowed cheer for him which Chelsea rolled her eyes as she wasn't worried about nothing.

" And Welcome to the first episode of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" Peyton says as the crowed was cheering so loud.

" Yea...Your show." Chelsea says as she was rolling her eyes as she talking on the mic.

" Hold up! Sis, are you jealous?" Peyton questioned his sister, Chelsea.

" Jealous of you? Oh please I will be jealous of you because I'm the Commissioner of the greatest brand of all, WZW: Sunday Night Heat! While you just got this new show that is no where near Sunday Night Heat's level." Chelsea says.

" It will be when we sort out the WZW Draft." Peyton says.

" You know what let's get this started with some of the draft for the Superstars and Lady Superstars and then we will get to our matches on who will win between our brands. Winner gets the pick of the draft. If it's a Tag Team match then the winner gets two picks of the draft or more. Deal?" Chelsea says.

" Deal. And since we are here on the WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam live from London England, UK...I get the first pick for the draft." Peyton says which Chelsea was laughing it off. " The first guy that I want to represent WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam and be the face of this brand is...John Bouchie!" Peyton Levesque made the announcement as the crowed was cheering for John Bouchie and some weren't.

" YAS! Baby YAS!" yelled Tonya.

" Holy crap! John Bouchie is coming to WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" Cory Graves says.

The lights of the arena turned red and yellow as John Bouchie theme music came on.

 **"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena**

John Bouchie came out on stage wearing a light blue snapback hat that say " Crip Nation" in white writing with a white Orlando Magic Basketball Jersey that say "Magic 12" in light blue writing as on the back it say "Howard 12" in blue writing; John also wearing blue diem shorts with blue and white wrist bands with a pair of Air Jordan 12 University Blue along with chain necklace that's similar to John Cena's Word Life chain necklace.

John was throwing up crip signs as the crowed was cheering for him. John Bouchie walks over toward Peyton Levesque and gave him a handshake while Peyton hand John Bouchie a purple and blue shirt that say " WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam" with a iron fist on it. John Bouchie put the shirt on as he was feeling so proud to be the first pick of the WZW Draft.

John Bouchie walks over toward Chelsea Levesque as he did the John Cena's " You Can't See Me". Chelsea fan John Bouchie away so she can get to her pick of WZW Draft. John Bouchie walks backstage .

" That was good , that was good!" Chelsea says. " Good one bro! But, John Bouchie is nothing compare to the guy that I'm about to pick. I really too much care about this guy but, I know that he is one of the popular Superstar that we have in this business. So, it's my honor to introduced the face of the "Sunday Night Heat is...Troy Mercer!" Chelsea introduced her pick which WZW fans were shock about it.

" What? Haha!" Jason got excited.

" In your face J.R!" Jerry The King Lawler says.

" Whatever Jerry." J.R says on the WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam commentary.

" Troy Mercer is coming to WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Derek says.

The lighting of the arena turned orange and red as Troy Mercer's theme music came on.

 **Powerbomb 5000 "Bombshell"**

Troy Mercer came out on stage as the crowed cheered for him so loud. Troy was wearing his black shirt that say " The Legend Warrior Of All" with an ancient Roman warrior strength symbol which Troy Mercer 's shirt with a pair of long black pants and a pair of black wrestling boots like Roman Reigns.

Troy Mercer raise up her arm as he balled up his fist with a serious face look. Troy walks over to Chelsea Levesque as he was looking very serious at her while Chelsea just handed him the a black shirt that say " WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" in red flames symbol.

Troy Mercer puts the shirt on as he raise both of his arms as he was getting the crowed attention. Troy Mercer walks backstage.

" I gotta admit to little sister, that was pretty good move you did there." says Peyton Levesque.

" Thank You!" Chelsea smiles at him.

" But, I think I can do better for my next pick for the WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is...Sam Shields" Peyton Levesque revealed as the crowed was cheering so loud for some Sam Shields.

" Yea baby, yea!" yelled Tonya.

" Looks like we will have Sam Shields joining WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam." says J.R.

The fireworks was shooting on top of the big fist as Sam Shields theme song came on.

 **Perfect Pillow by CHON**

Sam Shields appears on stage as he stand around looking at the crowed as they was cheering for him while holding the WZW: Intercontinental Championship title. Sam Shields walks over toward Peyton Levesque as he gave him a handshake while Peyton handed him a purple and blue shirt that say " WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam" with a iron fist on it.

Sam Shields puts on the shirt as he was officially a WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. Sam Shields hold up the Intercontinental Championship title as the crowed cheered for him.

" Welcome Sam Shields!" yelled Cory Graves.

Sam Shields walks backstage as Chelsea and Peyton continued with the WZW Draft.

" Whatever my next pick for WZW: Sunday Night Heat is...CJ Hawk!" Chelsea reveled one of the newest WZW Superstar.

The crowed cheered so loud as they couldn't believe CJ Hawk is coming to WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

" Oh my lord." says Jerry The King Lawler.

" Yeah! Haha!" cheered Jason as he was very happy to have CJ Hawk come to WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

The lighting in the room turned black and white as CJ Hawk's theme music came on.

 **Wreckage by Breaking Through**

CJ Hawk came on stage as he has a brown skin tone since he is African-American; CJ Hawk has black and dark blue low cut hair with dark brown eyes and has a rectangular shaped body. CJ Hawk was wearing dark blue wrestling jumpsuit with White hawk wings on the back, and CJ on the front in white letters with black wrestling boots and knee pads.

CJ Hawk took off his dark blue mask as he stare at the whole crowed a he have a smile on his face. CJ Hawk walks over toward Chelsea Levesque as she shook his hand as she hand him the black shirt that says " WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" in red flames.

CJ Hawk quickly puts on the shirt as he was making the crowed happy. CJ Hawk salute to the crowed as he walks backstage.

Peyton Levesque clear his throat as he look into his list that who he wants on his roster.

" Since you choose CJ Hawk, the person I want to represent my brand is someone is very intelligent and someone who put a fight on any guy who will stand his way and that guy named is...TriVolt!" Peyton revealed a shocking Superstar that will be joining WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon as the crowed was in shock and was wondering is it really happening.

" What?" Cory Graves was in shock.

" Oh my goodness! Please tell me this is not happening. TriVolt on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam." says Tonya as she was in shock.

" It's happening Tonya, we heard about TriVolt on Strong Style Wrestling as he was one of the toughest guys in the business and now to have him here in WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam he will clearly tear the house down on any opponent.

The lighting of the arena turned red and black as TriVolt theme music came on.

 **Crown of Thorns by Black Veil Brides**

TriVolt enters the stage as he has a slim, tannish skin tone. TriVolt has a lime green Mohawk with blue eyes but, in his eye he looks like he wants to knock somebody out. TriVolt wears a Anime styled Wrestling tights, knee pads, and boots; left elbow pad, Black gloves. TriVolt is an egotistical, but intelligent, fighter. TriVolt is a super sarcastic and a manipulative person.

TriVolt walks toward Peyton Levesque with a straight face as he really don't care about the WZW Draft, he just wants his time to shine on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam before Peyton could shake his hand...TriVolt completely ignore Peyton as he took the mic as he was about to say something to Peyton Levesque.

" I don't need your hand shake from Mr. Levesque no respect but, I didn't come here to just find out which brand I'll land on, I came here to takeover!" TriVolt says. " So, I think you need to give a match with someone ASAP!"

" You want a match TriVolt? I'll grant you your match for sure. You will be facing Troy Mercer later on tonight in a single match." says Peyton. " And let's see how you can prove yourself to the WZW Universe that you will takeover WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam."

TriVolt was in shock as he couldn't believe that he have to face Troy Mercer instead. So much he didn't expected at all. TriVolt nods his head as he kept a straight face and took the purple and blue shirt that say " WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam" with a iron fist on it and walks away so he can get prepared for his match later on tonight.

* * *

 _**Commercial Break**_

* * *

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is back on as Peyton and Chelsea Levesque were still picking out their WZW Superstars for WZW Draft on which brand they will be land on. It's Chelsea Levesque turn as she made a cocky grin at Peyton.

" Well congrats Peyton on having TriVolt onto your roster even though TriVolt doesn't like you at all. So, let me get started with my next pick one which WZW Superstar will be joining WZW: Sunday Night Heat and he is the Degenerate and that is...Ced!" Chelsea revealed her next WZW Superstar who will be joining WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

" Whoa! The Degenerate, Ced is coming to WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" says Jason.

The lighting of the arena turned red, orange, and yellow as Ced theme music came on.

 **"Kick A**" b y Egyptian Central**

Ced came out on stage as the crowed wild as they was happy that Ced is coming to WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Who knows what might store for the Aggressive Brave WZW Superstar. Ced was wearing a black shirt with his name "Ced" in White writing with blue diem jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. Ced was roaring just like the WWE Superstar, Ryback.

Ced walks over toward Chelsea Levesque as she gave him a nice handshake and gave him a black shirt that say "WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" in red flames. Ced puts on the shirt as he was very proud to be WZW: Sunday Night Heat Superstar!

Ced walks backstage as Chelsea and Peyton continues their WZW Draft rosters. Peyton Levesque is next to pick his next WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam rosters.

" That's was very smart little sis but, I think you try something better than that. This WZW Superstar I'm choosing is the guy who has Swag and bring his unique styles in the WZW. He was the first ever WZW World Heavyweight Champion and also puts the Mode in WWE, please welcome at this time...Si-Ray!" Peyton Levesque announced his next WZW Superstar.

" Oh snap! That's what's up!" yelled Tonya.

" Si-Ray is gonna turnt up in the building in London!" Cory Graves says.

The lights of the arena turned red and black as Si-Ray theme music came on.

 **Ain't Worried About Nothin-French Montana**

Si-Ray came out on stage as he bring his Swag-Styles into the WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam as some of crowed cheered for him as they chanted, "Si-Ray Mode!" and while the others chanted " Si-Ray sucks!"

Si-Ray was wearing a red/white plaid with a white shorts , a pair of black long sport socks that say " Si-Ray Mode" and " Bye Haters" and a pair of red and black Jordan with black knee pads. Also Si-Ray was wearing a red or black snapback hat that say, "Si-Ray Mode" in white writing which it's available on WZW Shop.

Si-Ray walks toward Peyton Levesque as he took the mic from Peyton and was holding the microphone.

" That's right ladies and gentleman, the guy who puts the Mode in Si-Ray is here on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" yelled Si-Ray as the crowed cheered for him while some boo him. " I'm here to announced that WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam will have first ever WZW Championship and I will be the first man to become Champion! It's not gonna be The crip Thug wannabe John Bouchie, It's not gonna be Sam Shields, TriVolt or any new names or other WZW Superstars! It's gonna be me! I'm gonna prove that to you guys that I'm worthy to become champion...Bye Haters!"

Si-Ray drop the mic on the ground as he took the purple and blue shirt that say, "WZW: Saturday Night Heat!" with an iron fist on it. Si-Ray walks out to backstage as Chelsea and Peyton were a little shock about Si-Ray statement

" Wow! some statement that Si-Ray made." says Chelsea.

" Yep. Si-Ray will bring it on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam." Peyton said.

" Yeah, we will say about that, Let's go ahead and wrap it up as I choose a WZW Superstar and a Lady Superstar while you choose a WZW Lady Superstar to be the face of the WZW Women's Division on each brand." says Chelsea.

" Sounds fair to me." said Peyton.

" Okay for my last two WZW Superstars and Lady Superstar is...Chris War and the face of the WZW: Sunday Night Heat's Women's Division the WZW Women's Champion, Honour Wallace." Chelsea reveals as the crowed went wild.

" And The face of the Women's Division of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is...Kaya." Peyton reveals also as the crowed went wild about Chris War and Honour Wallace is coming to WZW: Sunday Night Heat while Kaya is going to be on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

The crowed went wild as Chris War, Honour Wallace and Kaya came out on stage. Chris War stands in the middle between Honour and Kaya as he make sure they don't kill each other.

Chris War was wearing a think modern day AC syndicate as he was wearing a shirt that's say " You are here for a War in MC-17!" that's available in WZW with a pair of black boots.

Honour Wallace was wearing a nice black top with black leggings and a pair of black high heels on as she is holding the WZW: Women's Championship belt around her waist as she was happy that she is the Queen of the Women's Division and while Kaya is out of the spotlight of WZW: Sunday Night Heat which Honour is like another Charlotte Flair but, aggressor and meaner.

Kaya is wearing a beautiful silver dress with silver earrings and necklace along with a pair of silver high heels as she was looking very beautiful also which Kaya can't wait to takeover being the face of the Women's Division on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

All three Chris War, Honour and Kaya have their own microphone as they have something to say to the WZW Universe.

" That's right ladies and gentleman! Chris War is coming back to WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" the crowed cheered as Chris War was smiling. " There will be great opportunity for me and Troy Mercer for Sunday Night Heat because The S.I.N are tearing down the house! The question is that if my dear friend, Valor Wallace will be apart of WZW: Sunday Night Heat or he will be split from us and head down here to WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. But, I won't worried about it until later because the MC-17, The psycho will tear every WZW Superstars by limb by limb who gets in my damn way!" Chris War makes the announcement as the crowed cheered for him.

" MC-17! MC-17!" chanted the WZW crowed.

Honour started to speak as she smile delightful as she knows that she is the strongest Woman in WZW History! " That's right The WZW Women's Champion, Honour Wallace is coming back to WZW: Sunday Night Heat to be the face and The Queen of The Women's Division while Kaya just be some trashy wannabe Queen and wish she was holding the title right now." Honour was roasting Kaya which Kaya wasn't very pleased when Honour say that to her.

" Some trashy wannabe Queen?" Kaya questioned her. " Bo-Bo please I'm the Flawless Queen in WZW and I will be champion very soon since WZW made a new Women's belt called " WZW Knockout Women's Championship" which it will be a whole lot better than your belt! And I will be a better face of the women's division than you." Kaya says.

" How do you know that you will become WZW Knockout Women's Champion? Because there will be more girls on your roster that will do whatever they can to win the belt. Let me tell you this sister, the only reason you are the face of the Women's Division in your brand because of your Daddy, The GM himself, Booker T! Guess you mention that part out." Honour made a cocky grin.

" It's none of your or anybody else about who's my father! The real reason I became the face of the Women's Division in WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is because I'm the best women's wrestler in WZW all time!" Kaya says. " Everything I do...I did it on my own! My sisters, TaNaya, and Raya didn't have to help me to win championships or help win my matches. But, you having the help from your girls, Blake and Danger. You are the worst WZW Women's Champion of all time!" Kaya tells Honour Wallace.

" Really? Because that wasn't what your baby father/ex-boyfriend, Wade Barrett says about me lastnight to be honest Kaya...I have sex with him." Honour laughed at Kaya which Kaya went into attack mode as she did the lariat move and was pulling Honour's hair and was punching her face multiple time on stage. Peyton Levesque and Chrsi War was getting Kaya off of Honour as Kaya was wild and was very pissed when Honour say that to her.

Chelsea helps Honour up as she was trying to calm her down but Honour took off her heels as she ran toward Kaya in full speed and spear him onto the floor stage which Kaya passed out for a moment as Honour got up as she was holding the WZW Women's Title up in the air as the crowed really boo her.

" She you later on tonight Kaya, you gonna need it sweetheart on our last match for the both of us." Honour laughed as she walks off with her WZW Women's Title with Chelsea Levesque as Peyton Levesque and Chris War was checking on Kaya to see if she was okay.

" That was very crazy! Honour just spear Kaya on stage." says Jerry The King Lawler.

" I have to agree with you there Jerry. Honour is a strong competitor women's wrestling and she won't stop nothing gets in her way." J.R says.

" I agree, she's the WZW Women's Champion, she is not gonna let Kaya outshine her because she is the face of the women's division on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam." Derek added.

" We will be right back when TriVolt goes one-on-one with The former WZW World Heavyweight Champion, Troy Mercer next!" Tonya says.

* * *

 _**Commercial Break**_

* * *

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is back on as the camera was showing backstage as Derrick Cyrus speaking with Nick Langston along with Nick's boyfriend, Darren Young who is the current WWE Superstar who just got drafted to Raw along with his life coach, Bob Backlund as he will face The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship at Battleground. Derrick and Nick is two of the newbies for WZW whenever they get drafted to WZW: Sunday Night Heat! or WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

Derrick Cyrus is the adopted son of Eddie Guerrero. Derrick is the twenty-eight young African American (but kind of light skinned, like a mocha). He's 5'11 tall and weight 227 lbs. Derrick is Very passionate and can be a bit of a wild card at times. But is not one to back down from a fight or have his manhood questioned.

Derrick Cyrus has a fade-style type haircut with lines going on both sides of his head and also Brown eyes. Derrick has Tattoo of an eagle on his upper back flying up with the Mexican Flag on its back and another tattoo of Chinese calligraphy on his right shoulder. Derrick has Black jean shorts with the bottoms being red and red back pockets; Left side has street calligraphy reading "915" in Mexican colors;and the right side has the words "Guerrero". Black knee pads. Red, Black, and Green Air Nike's with white soles. Black arm sleeve on the left arm and white taped wrist on the right arm.

Nick Langston is twenty-five young African American newest WZW Superstar. Nick is dark brown skin with brown eyes. Nick has a green/yellow Mohawk which he is a 5'8 and weight 225lbs. Nick is very talented with his high flying moves with whatever crazy incredible moves which he had help with his moves by his boyfriend, Darren Young.

Nick is wearing a green with yellow stripes that say " Block the Hate" with green and yellow wrestling boots, knee pads, and elbow pads with a skull hands that looks similar to Alexa Bliss.

" Nick! Congratulations for being on board in WZW Draft, I've heard so much about you." says Derrick.

" Thank You! Same to you for which ever brand you land on." Nick replies to him.

" Hey man just for some advice, I know you are proudly to be gay and you being the first gay WZW Superstar but whatever Superstars talks about you just ignore them...They are just trying to get to your skin." says Derrick.

" I believe my bae got this when it comes to haters, I will stand by his side until he feels like he can do this on his own." Darren Young says as he wrap his arms around Nick's waist.

" I'm not worried because I came here to be the best and to become Champion." Nick says until the WZW Intercontinental Champion, Zack Whrenburg along side with his girlfriend, Katerina Love by his side as they grin at Nick Langston, Derrek Cyrus. and Darren Young.

" What? Did I just hear that the gay dude, Nick Langston thinks he will become champion one day?" Zack Whrenburg laughed. " The only championship that you win is that WZW will make the belt called, "LGBT Belt" which that's not gonna happened since this LGBT is very stupid just like you! I mean look at what happened to Orlando."

" Just waste of time." Katerina said.

Darren Young got up in Zack Whrenburg's face as he was about to knock the hell out of Zack, " Don't you EVER disrespect my boyfriend or Orlando or you about to catch these hands!"

" Oh please! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Battleground for tomorrow night with The Miz which you will loose because you suck!" Zack says.

Nick Langston push Darren Young off the side as he gave Zack Whrenburg a forearm punch directly in the face which Zack fell down and Katerina Love went to check up on Zack.

" Oh my god! Zack!" yelled Katerina Love as she was on her knees while checking on Zack.

" You mess with the wrong guy! I will make you pay tonight as you will face me one on one!" yelled Nick Langston as Darren Young and Detrick Cyrus back Nick away from Zack Whrenburg.

* * *

Back on the WZW Draft which it was simply announced that Nick Langston, Zack Whrenburg, and Katerina Love will be on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam while Derek Cyrus will be on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! The WZW Universe is very shocked of the controversial of what just happen between Nick Langston and Zack Whrenburg.

" What a controversial between Nick Langston and Zack Whrenburg!" says Jerry The King Lawler.

" Looks like we will see these bad boys on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam." Tonya added.

" Let get started with our first match between TriVolt and Troy Mercer!" Jason says.

The match between TriVolt and Troy Mercer is starting right now.

The lighting of the arena turned red and black as TriVolt theme music came on.

 **Crown of Thorns by Black Veil Brides**

TriVolt came out on stage along with his wife, Bayley who is the top WWE NXT Women's Division and former WWE NXT Women's Champion as the crowed boos him but, some just cheered for him along with Bayley.

" The match is starting between TriVolt and Troy Mercer!" said Cory Graves.

TriVolt walk down the ramp while holding on Bayley's hands. TriVolt didn't even try to look at the WZW fans because they are beneath him and as Bayley was just following her husband's orders. Bayley walk up the steel stairs first as TriVolt walk behind her as he pull the ropes down for her to get inside the ring as he got inside the ring as well.

" 209 pounds from Toronto, Canada...TriVolt!" JoJo introduced.

TriVolt runs toward the other side of the rope as he back bend on ropes like Shinsuke Nakamura, except his free hand is shaped like a gun. The crowed was hype which they couldn't believe this happening!

" This is defiantly awesome! We are finally get to see TriVolt here on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" Tonya says.

Suddenly, the lighting of the arena turned orange and red as Troy Mercer's theme music came on.

 **Powerbomb 5000 "Bombshell"**

The crowed were very hype for Troy Merceron WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam as they turned around as they got their cellphones and camera ready when Troy Mercer is spotted in the arena. The spotlight aim at Troy Mercer who was standing where the crowd was seating at. Troy Mercer was wearing his black shirt that say " The Legend Warrior Of All" with an ancient Roman Warrior Strength symbol which Troy Mercer's shirt is available on WZW Shop with a pair of long black pants and a pair of black wrestling boots like Roman Reigns. Troy Mercer is no longer WZW World Heavyweight Champion since he lost the belt last week on WZW: Sunday Night Heat by Danger who is the first ever female WZW World Heavyweight Champion of all time!

" And his opponent from Denver, Colorado weight 265 pounds! Troy Mercer!" JoJo introduced.

" Oh man! The Legend Warrior Of All Time is here on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" Jason got so excited.

" I don't think he's Legend Warrior Of All Time anymore since he lost the belt by a woman, Danger who is the ruthless aggressive beast Woman Wrestler of all time!" Derek added.

Troy Mercer was very pissed off in his mind when he is not WZW World Heavyweight Champion anymore. Troy walk down the steps toward the ring while fans patted him on the back and shoulders. Troy Mercer jumps over from the black barricade as the crowed went wild. Troy Mercer step on the steel steps and got inside the ring which the referee told TriVolt to back away from Troy before the match starts.

Troy Mercer turn toward TriVolt as he watches TriVolt sits crisscross while pretending to write in a notebook while having an evil smile (reference to the anime 'Death Note'). Troy Mercer was getting confused of from TriVolt trying to figure it out what the heck is he doing. TriVolt smile at Troy Mercer while doing a Gun-Fire- Forms hand like a gun and pretends to shoot.

Troy Mercer turn toward the referee as he trying talking to him about what's going on but, TriVolt got off the mat as he attack Troy Mercer from behind as the crowed was in shock about it. TriVolt turn Troy Mercer around as he multiple punches Troy directly in the face as the referee got TriVolt away from Troy.

TriVolt was very hype as he was ready to beat up Troy Mercer and win the match for WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam as he was hollering so loud. The Bell ding three times as TriVolt lean back toward the ropes as he was going for the Strong Style Knee Strike which the WWE NXT Superstar, Shinsuke Nakamura use as his finisher which it's called, (Kinshasa).

TriVolt strike Troy Mercer as he straightens knee and knees Troy Mercer directly in the nose which busted Troy's nose a good bit which the crowed was in shock and TriVolt was laughing it off like it's really funny.

" Come on Troy! You call yourself The Legend Of All!" yelled TriVolt as he kick Troy Mercer on the side of his head which Troy fall back down and was moving very slowly.

TriVolt was doing his taunt by doing the Gun-Fire- Forms hand like a gun and pretends to shoot. The crowed was booing TriVolt which TriVolt didn't care as he was running toward Troy Mercer into the turnbuckle but, Troy Mercer manage to kick TriVolt directly in the gut which TriVolt back away as he turn around...Troy Mercer spear TriVolt like Roman Reigns did as the crowed was so hype about it.

Troy Mercer went for the covered in 1...2 and TriVolt kick out on two which Bayley was very scared for her husband, TriVolt. Bayley was hitting the mat as she was telling TriVolt to get up.

Both men were slowly getting up but, Troy Mercer beat TriVolt to the punch; Troy Mercer grab TriVolt grab him by his hair as he run him toward the other side of the turnbuckle as he was multiple corner clotheslines TriVolt into the corner which the crowed was counting.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" yelled the WZW crowd as Troy Mercer got through multiple corner clothesline TriVolt as he lift him up and was going for the Samoan Drop but, TriVolt broke loose as he did the Abseigiri (Front Flip heel kick) on Troy Mercer's head which Troy fell back down on the mat as TriVolt goes for the pin in 1...2 and Troy Mercer kick out on two which TriVolt couldn't believe in his eyes.

" Oh my God! Troy Mercer kick out after TriVolt gave him the Abseigiri(Front Flip heel kick)! This is incredible!" says Jason.

" You can say that again Jason that's why Troy Mercer is The Legend Of All!" Derek added.

" Whatever! TriVolt will dominate Troy Mercer!" Tonya replies.

" **This** **is Awesome!** " yelled the crowed as they was clapping their hands. " **This is Awesome!** "

TriVolt got Troy Mercer up as he was going for the Back Body Drop into a Backbreaker; Troy Mercer jump off from TriVolt which TriVolt turns around as Troy Mercer gave TriVolt the Superman punch in the face which knock TriVolt out cold.

Troy Mercer was going for the covered as the referee was trying to count to three but, Bayley got on top of the apron as she was yelling outside of the ring. The referee was telling Bayley to get out the ring and Troy Mercer was getting distracted as he paying attention Bayley distracting him from winning. While the referee and Troy Mercer got his back turn...TriVolt craw behind Troy Mercer as he gave him a fist between his legs which hurt his balls a lot as he had his head down and covering his hands on his private area.

TriVolt was going for his finisher move as he Strong Style Knee Strike (Kinshasa) Troy Mercer directly in the face which spit came out of his mouth and he fell backward out cold. TriVolt went for the pin as the referee pay attention to the match as he counted in 1...2...3! The Bell ding three times as TriVolt won the match!

" And You're winner representing WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!...TriVolt!" JoJo introduced the winner as the crowed boo him.

" Wow! There you have it TriVolt is the winner of the match and WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam gets the Draft pick." Jason says.

" What a cheater! I hope he gets what he deserves!" Jerry The King Lawler said.

" Don't hate King!" Cory Graves laughed.

Bayley gave TriVolt a big hugged as she gave him a kissed as well for his big win on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. Bayley and TriVolt look on the big screen on stage as the draft is going on as the picture shows every WZW male and female Superstars including the new ones as it was going really fast like the original WWE Draft. Suddenly, it stops as it shows the WZW Draft symbol in a black screen and show a picture of Foxdre who has been drafted to WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam as the crowed went wild and was very shock including TriVolt and Bayley.

" OH MY GAWD! YASS!" yelled Tonya.

" Foxdre is coming to WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" says J.R.

The lights of the arena turned black and grey as Foxdre theme music came on.

 **Renegade: By Daughtry**

Foxdre came out on stage as the crowed was so hype to see him debut on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. Foxdre is a young sixteen year old white Caucasian guy who is 5ft and 8inch and weight 190 pounds. Foxdre is a Kind hearted, flirtatious, and aggressive in ring. Foxdre wears a black shirt that say " Unleash The FOX!" in red writing which it's available on the WZW Shop with black shorts, and black shoes.

"FIVE YEAR OLD!" yelled Foxdre.

" Oh Shit!" TriVolt cursed as he couldn't believe Foxdre is here on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

Foxdre came running down the ramp while TriVolt rolled out of the ring and was running toward Foxdre.

Both Foxdre and TriVolt were giving each other multiple forearm like Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn did when Sami returns to Raw. The crowed was so hype as the was cheering for both TriVolt and Foxdre.

Foxdre was giving TriVolt hell as he was punching TriVolt directly in the gut and face.

" OH MY GOD! Foxdre is here on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam as Foxdre and TriVolt are beating each other up.

TriVolt knee Foxdre directly in the gut and rolled him into the ring; TriVolt rolls back in the ring to attack Foxdre but Foxdre grab TriVolt on both of his legs to make him fall on the mat as he got on top of him and was multiple punching TriVolt in the face with both of his arms and the WZW Fans couldn't get enough out of Foxdre and TriVolt feud.

" Foxdre taking out TriVolt! This is insane!" says Tonya.

TriVolt push Foxdre off from him as he got up. Both Foxdre and TriVolt have a eye staring contest as Foxdre was ready to beat the hell out of TriVolt some more.

" Come on TriVolt! Let's go!" Foxdre yelled. " You wanna go? Let's go!" Foxdre ready to fight TriVolt some more.

TriVolt laughed Foxdre as he told him he just a waste of time. TriVolt turns around as Troy Mercer came out of nowhere from on top of the apron and gave TriVolt a Superman punch directly in the jaw which TriVolt turns around toward as Foxdre lift TriVolt up and gave him a Fox bomb (A popup powerbomb onto the mat)

The crowed was very loud as they cheering for Foxdre, TriVolt manage to rolled out of the ring as Bayley help him up to go backstage as they stare at Foxdre along with Troy Mercer who was standing inside the ring.

 **Renegade: By Daughtry**

Foxdre took off his shirt as he throw it toward the crowd and was telling TriVolt to come on. Troy Mercer gave Foxdre a handshake and gave him respect to welcome him to WZW.

" This is incredible! Troy Mercer and Foxdre shows sportsmanship toward each other even they are on different brand." says Jason. " This is awesome! This is the new era in WZW." Jason Said.

" You can say that again." Jerry The King Lawler said.

" Coming up later tonight... The Women's Division match between Kaya and the WZW Women's Champion, Honour Wallace will go one-on-one after the WZW Draft pick!" Tonya added.

 _ **Pt.2 will be available soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam

 _ **I Want It All-From WWE Here's Comes The Pain video game.**_

The WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is back on as the WZW Draft is still going on live from London, United Kingdom!

" We are back live from London, United Kingdom!" says Tonya.

The lights of the arena turned purple and pink as Kaya's entrance theme came on.

 **Flawless-Beyoncé**

The crowed went wild as Kaya entrance music came on and she appears on stage. Kaya was wearing a blue/yellow top gear that shows her cleavage popping out with blue/yellow short pants and blue/yellow wrestling boots that's similar to Sasha Banks's wrestling boots as it say " Flawless" on the left wrestling boot and " Queen" on the right boot with light green writing. Kaya has a yellow cape with blue design in it which it's a lot similar to Maryse's wrestling gear as she was holding the Heat Divas Tag Team Belt around her waist.

Kaya was doing her pose like Sasha Banks as the crowed loves her as she was walking down the ramp.

" This match schedule in one fall and it is for the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship! Introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts...Kaya!" JoJo introduced as the crowed cheer for her which Kaya put a smile on her face.

" Even though Kaya might have loss the match between India and Honour because India and Honour double team on her as India help Honour to win the WZW Women's Championship. The chances are will Kaya be crown as the new WZW Knock Out Women's Champion or wait her turn will Honour will be also The WZW Knock Out Women's Champion?" Jason says.

" Kaya is the Flawless Queen in WWE! She's very confident about her match with Honour Wallace which she could be the first ever WZW Knock Out Women's Champion! Kaya is ready for her upcoming WZW career! Here in London, United Kingdom... Kaya is going one on one with the WZW Women's Champion, Honour Wallace right here in WZW Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" says Tonya.

Kaya took off her cap as she was ready for match with Honour Wallace for the last time. The lighting of the arena turned blue and white as Honour Wallace theme music came on.

 **"Superstar" by Saliva**

The crowed boo Honour Wallace as Honour and her dear friend/sister in law, India came on stage as the feel like the bad ass women's wrestler on the planet. Honour came on have long brown curly with black highlights as she had on the most beautiful make-up but very fierce. Honour was wearing a red/blue top gear with black stars on it with gear panties that was red/blue with black stars and a pair of black wrestling boots and a black robe that say " Bow Down to the Queen of American Bad Ass!" in orange fire flames.

India was wearing a black Tee that say " Princess of Throne" in cursive pink writing that's available on the WZW Shop with a pink mini skirt and a pair of black high heels boots.

Honour Wallace twirl around like WWE Charlotte as she she's knows she's the Queen of The WZW with the red and gold platform WZW Women's Championship belt around her waist as India pointed at Honour while got her hands on her hips.

" Honour Wallace is here with her new protégé, her Besties, and her sister in law, India by her side." says Derek.

Honour Wallace and India walks down the ramp as they was talking trash towards Kaya which Kaya kept her eyes on both Honour and India. Honour took off her robe as she handed it to India which India pointed at the red and gold platform WZW Women's Title.

" This what a real Champion looks like! You will never beat Honour for the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship!" yelled India.

Honour Wallace walk on the side of the ring as she did her front flip like the WWE Superstar, Charlotte as she slid inside of the ring as she stands up and holding up the WZW Women's Title.

" I'm the Champ!" yelled Honour. " And will be also the WZW Knock Out Women's Champion!"

** _Look back at WrestleMania when India help Honour Wallace to win the WZW Women's Championship.**_

The bell ding three times as JoJo was announcing the first ever WZW Knock Out Women's Championship.

" The following contestants is schedule for one fall! And it is for the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship!" yelled JoJo as the crowed went wild while both Kaya and Honour was eyeing each other in the face.

" Introducing first the challenger, Boston, Massachusetts...Kaya!" JoJo introduced Kaya as Kaya steps in the middle of the spotlight as she twirl around did her Sasha Banks's pose. The crowed cheered so loud for Kaya which it was insane!

The referee make sure Honour Wallace don't attack Kaya as she stand on the side of the corner while holding her WZW Women's Title.

" And the other opponent, from Detroit, Michigan and she is the WZW Women's Champion...Honour Wallace!" JoJo introduced Honour as the crowed boo her which Honour doesn't care since she knows she is The Queen of The Women's Division and she walks up in the middle of the ring like a Boss.

The referee finally holds up the newest title for the WZW Knock Out Women's Title, The belt is a red strap belt with gold platinum in the middle that say " WZW" in the middle with red writing on the above it say " Knock Out" in red writing and on the bottom it say " Woman's Championship" in red writing and it's also a customize centerpieces place on both sides. The belt looks incredible and it's definitely worth fighting for.

" WZW Women's Champion, Honour owns her reign and she going for the second title." says Derek. " If Honour wins the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship then she would be the first ever woman to held two titles."

" Honour has held the title for 45 days of reign as she beat both Kaya and India at the first WZW WrestleMania 1." Jason says.

The referee, Charles Robinson told the time keeper to ring the bell as the bell ding three times as the bell as the match was starting. Both Honour and Kaya was circling around ring as they keep an eye on each other.

Kaya was running for the attack as her and Honour was grabbing each other by their hair which Honour push Kaya against the ropes; Kaya push back as she had Honour on her knees. Honour flip Kaya on the mat while she still have a hold on her. Kaya raise up on her own two feet as she still grabbing Honour Wallace. Honour push Kaya off from her with full force as Kaya was very tick off what Honour did.

Both Honour and Kaya went for attack again as Kaya flip Honour as she had her on the mat while grabbing her. Honour raise up as she push Kaya against the turnbuckle. Honour made an angry face as went charging at Kaya but, Kaya got out of the way as she went for a roll-up pin.

 _1-2!_ Charles Robinson counted which Honour broke out of it.

Honour pointed her finger at Kaya as she was talking smack to her, " You don't know who you dealing with!" she yells as she was grabbing for Kaya's right leg which Kaya didn't let it happen. Kaya turn Honour around as she went for a Back side pin.

" Kaya is going for the back side pin." says Jason.

Honour broke out of the pin.

" They about to rolled out of it." says Jerry The King Lawler.

Honour Wallace push Kaya against the ropes as she went charge after her but, Kaya elbow her directly in the chin. India grab Kaya by her left leg outside of the ring as she was distracted Kaya. The crowd was getting angry what India was trying to do as the referee, Charles Robinson was getting on India.

Honour slickly hit Kaya from behind which Kaya fell down on the side of the mat while Charles Robinson back Honour away from Kaya.

" India is getting involve in the match to distract Kaya." Jason says.

Charles Robinson gets on India and gave her a warning about distracting the match.

" I GOT YOU GURL! I GOT YOU!" India told Honour Wallace.

Honour went to lift Kaya up in the air which Kaya reverse it as she went for a Bank Statement which was Sasha Banks finisher move.

" Oh went for a Bank Statement!" says Jason.

Kaya put Honour Wallace into a head submission hold as the crowed was cheering really hard.

" Kaya have Honour in a straight jacket hold." Derek said. " Kaya is putting pressure on Honour Wallace."

" I'm the Flawless Queen Honour! Don't try me!" Kaya yelled as Honour was hollering in pain.

" We seen a different side of The Flawless Queen, Kaya as she do whatever she can to beat Honour." Jason says.

" Holy crap! Kaya putting pressure on Honour's spine." Jerry The King Lawler said.

Honour Wallace was breaking loose as she got up on her own two feet as she run Kaya into the corner of the turnbuckle from behind to break free. Honour flip Kaya around as she ran straight toward her as she was giving her a knee to the face but, Kaya reverse it as she rolled Honour into the pin.

Charles Robinson was counting the pin, _1,2!_

Honour Wallace kick out on two but, Kaya slickly put Honour Wallace into a Bank Statement again as the crowd was very hype about it; Honour slickly have her leg on the bottom rope.

" And Honour slickly have her legs on the bottom rope." says Jason.

Honour rolled out of the ring to catch her breath. Honour turns around as Kaya slide kick Honour Wallace as she fell pretty hard outside of the ring. Kaya got outside of the apron as she was really getting really aggressive in this match. Kaya jump off the apron with a double knee to the face as the crowd was very hype about it.

" Oh! Jump off with a double knee to the face!" says Derek.

" I'm The Flawless Queen!" yelled Kaya as the crowd cheer for her.

Kaya got Honour up as she rolled her back in the ring as she goes for the pin.

Charles Robinson was counting the pin , _1,2!_

Honour kick out on two as she crawl toward the other side of the turnbuckle to catch her breath. Kaya was going for the chick kick but, Honour gave Kaya a big boot in the face and also gave her a neck breaker as well.

" What a Neck Breaker!" yelled Jason.

Honour charge at Kaya which Kaya kick her directly in the stomach. Kaya got outside of the apron as she was standing on top of the turnbuckle which Honour Wallace push Kaya off the turnbuckle and made her fell flat on her face outside of the ring which the crowd boo her.

" I'm The American Bad Ass! Bow Down to your Queen!" yelled Honour as the crowed boo her so badly.

Honour slide outside of the ring as she stare down at Kaya; Honour yelled so loud as she ran big bott Kaya directly in the face while Kaya bang her head on the black barricade.

" Kaya, right into the barricade!" says Cory Graves.

" We talk about Kaya's aggression...What about Honour's aggression?" says Tonya.

Honour raise both of her arms as she knows she is a bad ass for this woman's division while the crowed boo them. Honour Walace took the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship out of the Timekeeper's hand as she walk over toward Kaya as she was talking smack toward her.

" YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS! YOU THINK YOU WILL BECOME WZW KNOCK OUT WOMEN'S CHAMPION! I'M THE REAL FLAWLESS QUEEN AROUND HERE!" Honour yells at her as Kaya kick the belt out of her hand and run Honour toward the apron from her back.

" Kaya run Honour toward the apron." says Cory Graves.

Honour rolled back in the ring while the referee, Charles Robinson was checking on Honour to see if she was okay. India come out of nowhere trying talk smack toward Kaya but, Kaya grabs the belt as she threw the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship belt to India as she pulled the Eddie Guererro move on India as Kaya pretends she was hurt really bad.

" What The Fuck Are You Doing!" yelled India as she was holding the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship but Charles Robinson caught India holding the belt and told her to leave the ring.

" And India was pulled off from this match!" says Jerry The King Lawler.

Kaya wave at India with a smile on her face while India was fussing as she have to leave the ring side while Honour was fussing at the referee. Honour was kicking the bottom of the ropes which she was so angry that her dear sister in law, India has been pull out of the ring while Kaya was laughing outside of the ringside.

" This is a One-On-One match between Honour Wallace and Kaya and we will be right back here on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" J.R says.

**Commercial Break**

To Be Continued...

Here are the list of the rosters of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! and WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!:

* John Bouchie

* Sam Shields

* TriVolt

* Si-Ray

* Kaya

* Nick Langston

* Zack Whrenburg

* Katerina Love

* Foxdre

* The Jones Bros, Zack & Jacob Jones

* TaNaya

* Stroke

* The J Twins, Ricki & Hailee J

* Leonardo "Leo" di Reo

* Alex Turner w/Alexa Bliss

* Gregory O'Leary

* Brandon Elvidge

*Itassis Kanika

* Kana

* Keith Styles

* Tyrik Carter

* Alex Carter

* Danger

* Blake

* Marco Colon

* Nikki Mendoza

* D.J Hollister

* Felix " Fenix" Shaw

* Brie Gage

* Brad Orton

* Jon Calloway

* The Monarchy, Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan Torres, and DJ Kingston

* Ben Jones w/ Sara Lewis

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!:

* Troy Mercer

* CJ Hawk

* Wolfgang

* Ced

* Chris War

* Honour Wallace

* Valor Wallace

* Derek Cyrus

* Kevin Joe

* The Mississippi Boys

* The Brothers Of The Fall

* Raya

* Sin

* Barbie Marie

* Pandora

* Nicola

* Mia Valentine

* Jon Sheamus

* Shane Raimen

* Alyssa " Alyssa Marie" Severide

* Peter Albany

* India

* Crystal

* Jean Dubois

* Glen( The Demon)

* Jessica and Jasmine Batista

* Kyle Stevens

 _ **If I Forget Anybody OC's please let me know because I was gathering as much OC's I can and put them in whichever Brand they will land on. I hope you guys like and hope to continue WZW Saturday Night Armageddon Slam and WZW: Sunday Night Heat!**_

 _ **Stay tune for Honour vs Kaya for the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship!**_


	3. Chapter 3

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam

 _ **I Want It All-From WWE Here's Comes The Pain video game.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Sioux City, Iowa**_

 _ **p.s: Chris Denker is owned by this YouTube guy, DenkOps. This guy is very creative with his own character in WWE 2K16 and 2K17. If you guys haven't seen his YouTube? Go check it out! Chris Denker is coming alive! And he is about to bring hell in Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!**_

The camera angle at both The Commissioner of Saturday Night Armageddon Slam Peyton Levesque and The GM, Booker T in the ring together along with the WZW Superstars in the ring including John Bouchie, Sam Shields, TriVolt, Si-Ray, The WZW Knock Out Women's Champion, Kaya, Nick Langston, WZW Cruiserweight Champion Zack Whrenburg, Katerina Love, Foxdre, The Jones Bros, Zack and Jacob Jones, TaNaya, Stroke, The J Twins, Ricki, and Hailee J, Leonardo "Leo" di Reo, Alex Turner w/ Alexa Bliss, Gregory O' Leary, Brandon Elvidge, Itassis Kanika, Kana, Keith Styles, Tyrik Carter, Alex Carter, WZW Heavyweight Champion, Danger, Blake, Marco Colon, Nikki Mendoza, D.J Hollister, Felix "Fenix" Shaw, Brie Gage, Brad Orton, Jon Calloway, Ben Jones w/ Sara Lewis, and The Monarchy: Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan Torres, and DJ Kingston.

" Hey everybody! Welcome to The New Era of Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! I'm here with my boo right here, Cory Graves along with the greatest commentary of all time...J.R!" says Tonya.

" That's right this is the new era of WZW which means...Bigger Opportunity for our WZW Superstars with matches, storylines, titles opportunity, bigger rivalries, and so much more! We will defiantly put Sunday Night Heat of the map!" Cory Graves added.

" Our Commissioner and GM of Saturday Night Armageddon Slam has something to say to the WZW Universe." JR. said.

Peyton Levesque holding his microphone as he was very thrilled about this Saturday episode of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam and watching the crowd gets loud for Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

" Hello! Welcome to Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" yelled Peyton as the crowd gets very hype about it. " Armageddon Slam is the new Era show in the WZW for The WWE Network which it is bigger opportunity for our Superstars and Lady Superstars in this very ring. Right here we have our GM, The WWE Hall Of Famer, Booker T!" yelled Peyton as the crowd cheer so loud for Booker T.

" You Dig That Sucka!" yelled Booker T as the crowd was getting so hype about it. " Man, this is a dream come true to be The new GM of Armageddon Slam! We have our talented Superstars here in this very ring! New coming stars like TriVolt, Foxdre, D.J Hollister, Brad Orton, Ben Jones and Jon Calloway including The Monarchy. The Women's Division is getting really strong as we have our first Knock Out Women's Champion, my daughter, Kaya and have Danger as the first ever woman to held the WZW Heavyweight Championship as she beat both Greyson Rollins and Troy Mercer at our PPV. But, we want shake things up for the Tag Team Division, the Women's Division and The guy Superstars."

" That's right Booker! When we say better opportunity here on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam...We mean it starting now we our first ever " WZW Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Championship which means we will have a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Tournament going on. Whoever the top two Tag Teams are...We both face each other at the our PPV at Backlash!" Peyton Levesque said as the crowd goes wild!

" You think that's better then, we got something even better to blow your mind away." said Booker T. " Since Sunday Night Heat are having their women's fighting for the Women's Championship in a Battle Royal...I think we can do it even better. So, we will have a Women's Elimination Chamber match for whoever wins...gets to face Kaya for the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship at our PPV Backlash." Booker T says which blew the crowd mind.

" You think that's something well, I got something even better than that. I will selected at least ten guys for The #1 contender of the WZW Heavyweight Championship for a 10-Man Steel Cage match!" Peyton reveals as the crowd says " _Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"_

" That's right and these guys who will be competing in this match are...John Bouchie, TriVolt, Foxdre, Si-Ray, Brad Orton, Ben Jones, Jon Calloway, DJ Hollister, Leonardo "Leo" di Reo, and last and not least our newest WZW Superstar who we just signed. He has been a YouTube guy, He has been a part of the WWE and face big guys like John Cena, Rusev, Sami Zayn, Neville, and so on. This guy will make history into this business. So please welcome...CHRIS DENKER!" yelled Booker T as the crowed was in shocked including the Superstars who will be facing Chris Denker tonight.

" Holy crap what?" Cory Graves was in shock.

" OMG y'all Chris Denker is in the building y'all! This is awesome!" Tonya said.

Suddenly the lighting in the arena turned Blue and white as Chris Denker theme song came on.

 _ **Right Here, Right Now-Tyson Kidd's theme song**_

The crowd was very hype to hear Chris Denker music pop up as they was chanting "YES! YES! YES!"

Chris Denker came out with his short black wavy hair and brown eyes as he has the charming smile. Chris Denker is Caucasian and he is 33 years old.

Chris has a muscular chest, and biceps and his body is very Athletic. Chris Denker wearing a white tape around his right arm and both of his hands with black wrestling tights with red design symbols and a pair of black wrestling boots.

Chris was very confident and brave as he march toward the ring while giving his fans a high five. Chris Denker step up the steel steps and get inside the ring to join the other WZW Wrestlers along with Peyton Levesque ad GM himself, Booker T as she shook their hands while Booker T handed Chris Denker the microphone.

" Chris Denker! Thanks for coming here tonight." said Peyton.

" Thank You for having me Peyton. It's an honor to be here on Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! " yelled Chris Denker as the crowd cheered for him.

" It's been my dream to be here and be apart of the WZW Universe as a Superstar and take this show to the next level! Because we are the future! Every man and woman will put their body on the line and give it their all! And my dream is to become the #1 Contender for the WZW Heavyweight Championship!" yelled Chris Denker as he got really serious in his voice as the crowd was very hype about it.

Suddenly, Si-Ray has to interrupt Chris Denker's speech as he was holding the microphone while try not to laughed.

" Excuse Me Hold the Fuck up!" say Si-Ray as he was walking up closer to Chris Denker while some of the fans cheered for Si-Ray while others boo him. " You listen here Rookie I'm the guy that puts the Mode in WZW, I'm the guy who is the first ever WZW Heavyweight champion and I will take back what's mine and I'm not gonna let some YouTube guy gets in my way!" yelled Si-Ray as he got up in Chris Denker face.

Brad Orton interrupted Si-Ray as he gave him the Randy Orton's stare in the face which frightening Si-Ray a little while holding the microphone.

" Is that so former Champ? To Be Honest I do respect you for trying your best to act , once you get in cell with me when the door closes... There's no turning back when you stuck in Hell with me!" Brad Orton scare the mess out of Si-Ray.

" Hold up Orton!" Jon Calloway says as he was holding the microphone while the fans cheered for him. " Just because you are the younger brother of Randy Orton and your father is a legend himself doesn't mean that you are worthy to become the next WZW World Heavyweight Champion!"

Brad Orton turn toward Jon Calloway as he was getting a little bit pissed off, " Oh you must be the former ACW Superstar, Jon Calloway. I heard a lot about you. Listen this is not ACW,So how about you step to the side before I RTO your ass!"

" Make me!" Jon Calloway got in his face as everybody else was arguing with each other.

" ENOUGH! " yelled Booker T as he was shutting up everyone. "#1 contender of the WZW Heavyweight Championship for a 10-Man Steel Cage match! will be the biggest Main Event of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! Good luck contestants!" Booker T says as him, Peyton Levesque and other Superstars leave the Ten Men who will compete in a Steel Cage match.

" Oh My GAWD! This is Awesome!" Tonya yelled.

" You can say that again. These guys are gonna fight like Hell and give it their all to be the #1 Contender to face Danger for the WZW World Heavyweight Championship!" Cory Graves added.

" Stay Tune because The Monarchy will be in Action on their Day view NEXT!" JR says.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone I have been quite busy lately plus my computer was down so, I couldn't write any more stories until I get it fix.**_

 _ **Now, I'm back and will surprise you with more surprising match/segments of your favorite WZW Superstars!**_

 _ **I Want It All-From WWE Here's Comes The Pain video game.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Sioux City, Iowa**_

 **Backstage:**

Kaya, The Knock Out Women's Champion is holding her beautiful new title as she is proud to be the first-ever WZW Knock Out Women's Champion and to be the top woman to run the Saturday Night Armageddon Slam Women's division. She's wearing a beautiful black top with dark diem jeans and a pair of black suede high heels boots.

Tom Phillips walk up toward Kaya to interview her about her winning the title against her former long-time rivalry, Honour Wallace.

" Please welcome at this time, The WZW Knock Out Women's Champion, Kaya!" Tom Phillips introduced as the crowd cheered for her in the background as she was smiling really hard.

" Kaya, Congratulation for becoming the first-ever WZW Knock Out Women's Champion!" Tom Phillips said.

" Thank You Tom, this has been a crazy ride for me, I became the first woman to be drafted here in Armageddon Slam and the first-ever woman to held the WZW Knock Out Women's Championship. When me and Honour have our last rivalry in last year in October...We are in the same level as Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks, AJ Lee, Nikki Bella, and Paige, Trish and Lita, even Audrey Blaize. Those women has changed the game in women's wrestling and all of us women's from Saturday Armageddon Slam and Sunday Night Heat are continue to make history." Kaya said.

" So, we heard that your reality show, " The Real Women's Of Wresting" is back and we notice that you have been dating, The new face of Saturday Night Armageddon Slam, John Bouchie." Tom Phillips said with a grin on his face.

Kaya laughed as she started speaking, " Well, of course it's no secret here it's all on social media, magazine and so much more. We are dating and John is the nephew of WWE Superstar, John Cena and Nikki Bella. John been so kind, and very sweet to me and he loves this business as much I do. And our relationship has been very strong every since."

" Well, Well, Well." said The Ice Queen, Sara Lewis as she was swinging her long blonde hair while rolling her eyes. The crowd was getting pump up to see Sara Lewis interrupt, The Flawless Queen, Kaya.

" Is good to finally meet, The Knockout Women's Champ, Kaya." said Sara Lewis. " For the record, my name is Sara Lewis, The Ice Queen in WZW."

" It's good to finally to meet you too, but, I'm in the middle of my interview so can we talk later?" Kaya questioned her.

" I'm sure this Tom Phillip guy can wait." as Sara Lewis tells him to leave so, she can speak to Kaya face to face.

" What do you want Sara?" Kaya questioned her.

" I'm here to let you know face to face, woman to woman that I will be the winner for the Women's Elimination Chamber match and face you at backlash for The WZW KnockOut Women's Championship." Sara Lewis said as Kaya busted out laughing.

" Really? You winning the match, oh please." Kaya said.

" What's a matter Kaya, afraid that I might take your throne which it's rightful mine?" Sara Lewis questioned her. " Listen, just because you are dating, The fan-favorite, John Bouchie who is the look-alike of John Cena doesn't mean you can get away everything like Nikki Bella. Or Just because your father is GM, and a Hall Of Famer like Charlotte Flair.

You are just a wannabe who is still confused who she really is. Nobody cares that you main event at Sunday Night Heat with Honour Wallace, That's in the past, this is now. Glad we have this talk." Sara Lewis smiled at her as she walks away while Kaya was really pissed off.

* * *

J.R: Some catfight right there.

Cory Graves: You can say that again, J.R but, The Monarchy are live in action right here in WZW: Saturday Night Slam!

 **Courtesy Call-Thousand Foot Krutch**

The Monarchy: Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan Torres, and DJ Kingston are on stage which they are the bad ass stable team and 10x better than 'Sanity' and ' The Authors Of Pain' put together.

Freddy Escobar is a Mexican American wrestler with sunglasses and a jacket( a longcoat as a heel) with a neon lights and a crown design in the back that also lights up. He is lean but athletic. His ring attire are a black and gold 'Eddie Guerrero' style tights, with a crown on the back.

Caesar Montana as known as 'King Caesar' is thirty-four tall heavyweight African-American who is very muscular that has black hair in a crew cut, and black eyes. King Caesar ring gear is a MMA style shorts with MMA gloves. He wears a hooded black longcoat, like thetype of boxers wear on their way to the ring. He's usually very quiet, preferring to let his fists talk for him, but when he does speak, people listen. Despite being in a group of heels...he has a sense of humor, he never cheats in a match and refuse aid from his stablemates and very loyal to Freddy Escobar.

DJ Kingston 'The Astonishing One' is the twenty-four Hawaiian-African with dark skin, skinny build, with black afro and brown eyes. DJ Kingston ring attire is a green tights with flame design with a leather jacket with a is calm and collected. He is the voice of reason within 'The Monarchy'. Freddy Escobar trusts him to tell it like it is, and as his right hand.

Dylan Torres 'The Rabid Street Dog' is the thirty years old Chubby, Mexican American with bald head and black eyes. Dylan's attires is a black muscle shirt with black sport shorts. Dylan Torres is a no-nonsense brawler. Dylan has a short temper, and he tends to get angry at anytime. Is the wildcard of 'The Monarchy'. He carries a baseball bat covered with barbed wire as a weapon.

Brandie Roodes: And their opponent and they are the members of 'The Monarchy', Freddy Escobar & Dylan Torres!

Cory Graves: The Monarchy has arrives! as they face the local talents.

Freddy Escobar and Dylan Torres ran down the ramp and slide into the ring as they beat up their competitors. The crowds boo them so loud. Dylan Torres took it to a whole new level as he was very serious in the face like...Samoa Joe but worse. Dylan Torres grab his barbed wire bat and hit on the African-American guy in face as blood shots out around the ring.

Freddy grab the other local competitor who is Caucasian as use his finisher on him 'Money Shot'(Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes on the back of the head).

Dylan grabs the local talent that has the busted head as him, Freddy Escobar, and Caesar Montana was gonna use their Kingdom Magic-Killer finisher on him. The set up for a triple powerbomb and as the local opponent goes down, and Freddy Escobar applies a neckbreaker).

The crowd goes insane as they chanted 'Holy Shit! This Is Awesome! But, others boo them.

Freddy Escobar: Now, since that's over, there's something we want to focus on what really matters to us and that's The WZW Dusty Rhode Tag Team Championship!

DJ Kingston: That's right! We didn't come to play games...we are to win it! We will be the top Tag Teams in Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!

Dylan Torres: You think that's insane what you just witness tonight...wait until we do that more of the guys back in the locker room who thinks they are the best Tag Team, starting with The Jones Bros. Yeah I'm talking to you p*ssy! If you think you can you can be WZW Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Championship, well you got another thing coming because we will beat your sorry ass!

Crowd *Boo!*

Freddy Escobar: Be warn Jones Bros. And Watch Your Back!

 **Courtesy Call-Thousand Foot Krutch**

JR: Looks like The Monarchy are defiantly making a statement and warning The Tag Team Division on notice including The Jones Bros.

Cory Graves: These are the most insane stable you have ever seen and they are very dangerous in the ring. The Monarchy will be leading the Tag Team Division on Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!

Tonya: I just love it! We are kicking things off in WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!

* * *

In The Commissioner Saturday Night Armageddon Slam office, Peyton Levesque and General Manager, WWE Hall Of Famer, Booker T was discussing backstage as they was talking about WZW Tag Team Division.

" That was really interesting, did you see what The Monarchy making a statement tonight." Peyton said.

" That was interesting and Dylan Torres really is a bad ass when he the mess out of the competitors with a barbed wire bat and he has really made an impact of Saturday Night Armageddon Slam." Booker T added.

Meanwhile TriVolt walks in on them unexpected wearing a Anime styled wrestling tights with knee pads and a pair of wrestling boots with a left elbow pad and a pair of black gloves that say "The Submission Master' in blue and white writing similar to AJ Styles.

" Peyton, Booker...What The Hell? Why the hell did you drafted some idiot like Foxdre into Armageddon Slam? I should be the guy the runs the place and to be focus on the WZW Heavyweight Championship but, now, I have to worried about Foxdre thanks to you guys." TriVolt said.

" Hey, don't talk to us that way! We are your boss!" yelled Peyton argue. " I don't give a damn what rivalry history you two got going on! This is Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! The Land Of Opportunity!"

" That's right, if you want that #1 contender for the WZW Heavyweight Championship...You got to earn it! If I was you, I should be focus on my match and not acting all crazy like manic!" yelled Booker T as he got up in TriVolt's face.

TriVolt look mean at both Booker T and Peyton Levesque as he walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone I have been quite busy lately plus my computer was down so, I couldn't write any more stories until I get it fix.**_

 _ **Now, I'm back and will surprise you with more surprising match/segments of your favorite WZW Superstars!**_

 _ **I Want It All-From WWE Here's Comes The Pain video game.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Sioux City, Iowa**_

 **Wolfpac by WCW( NWO Red Theme)**

Alex Turner is inside the ring with sweetheart, The five feet of fury, Alexa Bliss along with The Cruiserweight Champion himself, Zack Whrenburg and Katerina Love as they will be standing outside of the ring.

Alex is wearing his black tights with a wolf head on the back of it with his light blonde hair with green eyes. Zack was wearing his nice white suit with black shades while holding the Cruiserweight Title on his shoulders while Katerina Love is wearing a beautiful sparkling black dress with a pair of black high heels boots on.

 **Shake The World-Melissa Molinaro**

Another new WZW Superstar is making his debut in the ring and he is the first LGBT guy to step foot in the WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam as he have The J Twins, Ricki and Hailee J.

Angel is wearing a blue/black cheetah jacket with a girly blue/black cheetah sport panties with a pair of black knee pads and a pair of black boots. Angel is African-American with short brownish/black hair with brown eyes.

Angel has been in the wrestling business for three years as he wrestle in different indy wrestling. A good buddy of his, Sonny Kiss taught him how to wrestle along with other wrestlers like EC3, AJ Styles, Shawn Michaels and many more. Angel is also dating an upcoming WZW Superstar, Jordan Reigns who is the son of Roman Reigns and apart of the Anoa'i/Samoan Dynasty. Jordan is the whole look alike like his father, Roman. exactly a like. He also been a NFL player for Packers until he quit playing football and went into wrestling.

Angel and The J Twins walk down the ramp as they are heading into the ring while Alex Turner and the rest of them started laughing at Angel. Angel hop on the apron as he did a leg split slide under the ropes like WWE Melina did.

Angel stare at Alex Turner with a grin on his face as Alex Turner just busted out laughing as he grabs the mic and stare at Angel and back to Alexa Bliss, Katerina Love and Zack.

" Wait? Is this a joke?" Alex questioned as he look grossed out seeing Angel dress like a girl. " Who the hell are you faggot! Because it seems to me you are lost and just wanna get screw by a guy."

Angel try to cool himself down as Ricki and Hailee J tries to calm him down from that insult from Alex Turner.

Zack Whrenburg grabs a mic as he took the shades off of his face and stare at Angel, " Bro, look at his gear it's the bootleg gear of Alicia Foxx(laugh) Oh Angel, you don't belong here in this business, your thing in going a drag show or watch RuPaul or something."

" So, how about you turn your ass around and walk back up that ramp and go suck a d**k bitch!" yelled Alex Turner.

Angel walks back like he wasn't going to hit Alex as he was laughing with his friends and then turns around and spinning heel kick Alex Turner right in the face and forearm on Zack Whrenburg.

Alexa Bliss and Katerina Love double drop kicked Angel from behind as they was talking crap about him. Alexa Bliss turns around as Hailee J forearm in the face like Nikki Bella did while Ricki superkick Katerina Love in the face while she put the 'Yes Lock' on her and Hailee J did her 'Rack Attack' on Alexa Bliss.

Both Alex and Zack team up as they were beating up Angel outside of the ring and pushes him into the steel stairs as the crowd boo them.

 **The Truth Reigns-Jim Johnston**

 **Cory Graves: Oh My God! Could This Be?**

 **Tonya: Oh My God! Yass!**

The crowd turns around as they were cheering so loud while both Alex Turner and Zack Whrenburg were in shock to see 16x GFW Champion, 5x NXT Champion and The 2x Universal Champion, Jordan Reigns who is the son of Roman Reigns.

Jordan is 6'5" and 272lbs, he is a tan-light skinned with long wavy black hair with a nice trim black beard and brown eyes like his father, Roman. Jordan is wearing a black muscle sleeveless vest with a shield symbol that has 'JR' in red writing just like his father's vest with black baggy pants and a pair of black wrestling boots like his father.

Jordan ran down the ramp as he was going after Alex and Zack while they hop through the barricade with Alexa Bliss and Katerina Love just in time before Jordan get to them.

 **Crowd: Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Jordan Reigns *clapping* Jordan Reigns *clapping***

Jordan Reigns looks very serious in the face as he was kneeling down to check and see if his lover, Angel is alright. Three referee came by to help Angel but, Jordan Reigns lift Angel in both arms and carried him back up the ramp backstage while Ricki and Hailee J follow behind them as they got a match coming up for the WZW Women's Knock Out Championship.

* * *

 **Backstage:**

Tom Phillip: Please welcome at this time, Starr Bliss.

Crowd: Cheered

Starr Bliss came up on screen wearing her sister, Alexa Bliss " Little Miss Bliss" shirt with black with blue and pink stripes wrestling panties and a pair of black wrestling boots which have "Starr" on the left and "Bliss" on the right with white glittered. Starr has the most beautiful make-up on with her long blonde hair with pink dyed in the end of her hair.

Tom Phillip: Starr welcome! We have seen you wrestle before teaming up with the WZW Knock Out Women's Champion, Kaya before the draft when you are Starr Pickles and now you are Starr Bliss.

Starr: That's right! Tom, you are looking at the newest hottest star in the WZW Women's division on Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! And what happen with me teaming up with Kaya was in the past, Kaya thinks I'm nothing but a little girl never would be champion and the other girls look over at me and not seeing me relevant wrestler. But, I'm proving them wrong because I'm The Harley Quinn in WZW AND I will be #1 Contender for The WZW Knock Out Women's Championship!


	6. Chapter 6

WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone I have been quite busy lately plus my computer was down so, I couldn't write any more stories until I get it fix.**_

 _ **Now, I'm back and will surprise you with more surprising match/segments of your favorite WZW Superstars!**_

 _ **I Want It All-From WWE Here's Comes The Pain video game.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Sioux City, Iowa**_

The Main Event for the WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is next for the first-ever Women's Elimination Chamber match which it will be Katerina Love vs TaNaya vs Hailee J vs Kana vs Sara Lewis 'The Ice Queen' vs Starr Bliss. Whoever wins will be #1 contender for the WZW Knockout Women's Championship against Kaya.

The Elimination Chamber is inside of the ring which is a lot similar to the WWE's 'Elimination Chamber' cage. The crowd is so excited to witness the first-ever Women's Elimination Chamber match!

AJ Lee, the first longest Divas Champion is the special announcer as she introduce all the ladies who are attending the first-ever Women's Elimination Chamber Match.

 **The Future by CFO$**

' _First Up from Tokyo, Japan weight 113pounds and she is the 'Fan Girl' In The WZW! Please Welcome...Kana!'_ said AJ Lee.

Kana came out on stage with her rainbow gothic hairstyle with fur line jacket, with black short shorts and a random anime shirt (change every time she heads to the ring).

Kana walks down the ramp with confidence as she was mostly acting like Asuka. Kana looks around the ring as step inside in the Elimination Chamber and into the ring as she got on top of rope and look at the crowd.

Kana got out of the ring as she step inside the glass chamber while the doors shut automatically.

 **Spiteful by CFO$**

 _' Her opponent from Columbus, Ohio weight 102pounds and She is 'The Harley Quinn' in WZW please welcome Starr Bliss!'_ AJ Lee introduced.

Starr Bliss came out on stage wearing her sister's attire with a 'Little Miss Bliss' shirt and have long blonde hair with pink streaks on her hair. with a pair of black boots.

Starr walks down the ramp as she rolled her eyes at the crowd who are cheering and booing her. Especially the little girl dress-up looking like a mini Kaya. Starr got inside the ring as she has a staring contest with her opponent, Kana as she let her know that she will be the #1 Contender for the WZW KnockOut Women's Championship.

Starr got inside the second glass chamber while the doors shut automatically.

 **Bad Girl-Usher**

 _' And Her opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania weight 125pounds...Katerina Love!'_ AJ Lee introduced.

The crowd was sort of silent but, others boo her as Katerina Love came out on stage. Katerina was looking beautiful as ever but, some of the guys was checking her out as she walks down the ramp looking a Playboy model.

Katerina Love got inside of the ring as she did her sexy pose to the crowd and did a quick look at Kana and Starr as she rolled her eyes at them as she got inside the third glass chamber while the doors shut automatically.

 **Imagine Dragons-Radioactive**

The crowd booed TaNaya, the eldest daughter of Booker T as she appeared on stage looking very scary in the eyes like...Tamina Snuka. TaNaya was wearing black tank top with a black Leatherman jacket with a pair of black leather pants and a pair of black combat boots.

 _' And Her opponent from Vancouver , Washington weight 17pounds...TaNaya!'_ AJ Lee introduced.

TaNaya look around at the scared with a mysterious look on her face and looks so scary like...She gonna rip you apart. TaNaya step inside the ring as she stands in the middle of the ring while balled up her fist as she was prepare for a battle. TaNaya gave Katerina Love, Kana, and Starr Bliss a mean stare before she enter the last glass chamber while the doors shut automatically.

 **You Can Look[But You Can't Touch]-Jim Johnston and performed by Kim Sozzi**

The crowd cheered as they hear Hailee J theme music came on as they were excited for Hailee J make her way on stage. Hailee J steps on stage in front of a large crowd as they were cheering her name.

 _'And Their opponent from Scottsdale, Arizona. Hailee J!'_ AJ Lee introduced.

Hailee J was wearing a red snapback hat that say 'Brave Hailee' in black writing with a short WZW shirt that say ' Stay Brave' in white writing with a pair of black sport panties, a pair of long red sport socks that say ' Brave' on the left sock in black writing and ' Hailee' on the right sock in black writing with a pair of red/white Nike shoes.

Hailee J twirl around while booty shaking as she walks down the ramp as she rip off her shirt and showing her white sport bra jersey that has 'Stay Brave' in red writing.

Hailee J smile at her amazing fans as she wave at them while threw her snapback hat toward the crowd as she step inside the ring and being like a Nikki Bella.

 **Cory Graves-** _These Ladies are making history for both WWE and WZW and we some of the WWE Superstars in the audience._

The camera shows WWE Superstar, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Bayley, Naomi, Sasha Banks, Natayla, Nikki and Brie Bella, Asuka, Ember Moon and Paige as they were so proud of The WZW Women's Division.

 **JR.** _-This is the historic moment for these ladies and they will go down in history._

 **Tonya** _-We will be right back for more WZW: Saturday Night Slam main event!_

{Commercial Break}

* * *

WZW: Saturday Night Slam is back on as Sara Lewis 'The Ice Queen' already made her entrance into the ring while her music was playing.

 **Me Against The World-Simple Plan**

Sara Lewis stare down at Hailee J as she was talking crap about her.

' You think you can beat me? Wrong again sweetie! I will crush you into pieces!' yelled Sara Lewis as Hailee J just laughed at her like it's very funny.

Before Sara Lewis can say anything to Hailee J... The WZW Knock Out Women's Champion, Kaya entrance came on as she making her appearances on the main event of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

 **Flawless-Beyoncé**

The crowd went wild as Kaya appears on stage with the WZW KnockOut Women's Championship in her hands as she was wearing a beautiful design sleeveless white top with a pair of white pants to match and a pair of white heels on.

 **Cory Graves:** _And here is the WZW KnockOut Women's Champion, Kaya making her way to the commentary table._

All the girls including Sara Lewis and Hailee J as they stare at Kaya holding the WZW KnockOut Women's Championship. The referees were closing the Elimination Chamber doors and lock them inside the chamber as the crowd chanted 'YES! YES! YES'

Ref. Brain Stiffler got both Sara Lewis and Hailee J separated from the corners and ask both of them are they ready. Both Sara Lewis and Hailee J were terrified to start off of the history-making Women's Elimination Chamber match.

Sara Lewis and Hailee J stare at each other with a mean look on their face and they are ready to steal the show.

The ding three times as the match just started.

Both Sara Lewis and Hailee J was talking crap toward each other as they circle around the ring while staring at each other. Sara and Hailee both ran to grab each other by the hair and shoulders and wrestle each other until Hailee J put Sara Lewis in a headlock as the crowd cheered.

' How You Like That, Ice Queen!' yelled Hailee J.

 **J.R:** _So, Kaya what think about Sara Lewis and Hailee J so far?_

 **Kaya:** _There both extremely talented womens including Starr, my sister, TaNaya, Katerina Love and Kana. I have wrestle with Hailee J a couple of times when WZW: Sunday Night Heat first started and Sara Lewis...I really not sure about her. I haven't wrestle her before so, I'm looking for the perfect challenger to take me on for the WZW KnockOut Women's Championship!_

Hailee J lean against the ropes as Sara Lewis push Hailee J off of her as Hailee J ran in full speed against the ropes as she used her right arm to slam Sara Lewis on the mat as Sara Lewis rolls over to the corner against the ropes as she stare at Hailee J.

Hailee J was being Fearless like Nikki Bella as she was telling Sara Lewis to bring it. Sara Lewis raise up as she was walking toward Hailee J as ran to charge at her put Sara Lewis kick Hailee J in the mid-section and kick her in the left knee as she was feeling the pain.

' Who the hell do you think you are huh?' said Sara Lewis as she slap Hailee J in the face which Hailee J wasn't approve of it as she slap her back and giving her a multiple forearms and have her against the corner as Hailee J push Sara Lewis against the other side of the corner.

Hailee J ran charge Sara Lewis as Sara move out of the way as Hailee J hit her chin and her neck on the steel corner. Sara Lewis lift Hailee J up as she did the Pop-Up Powerbomb Hailee J in the middle of the ring.

Sara Lewis pin Hailee J as the referee, Brain Stiffler did the count out.

 **'1-2!'** yelled referee Brain Stiffler as Hailee J kick out on two as the crowd cheered so loud.

 **Tonya:** _Oh Snap! Hailee J kick out on two! That's incredible! That move is just as dangerous as Kevin Owens Pop-Up Powerbomb!_

Sara Lewis couldn't believe that Hailee J kick out at two which it was really shocking to her while Hailee J was laying on the mat to catch her breath while rubbing her neck.

Starr Bliss was talking crap to Kana while they was still lock in the glass chamber

The crowd was chanted ' **Women's Wrestling!'** Sara Lewis was pumped as she was ready to put the end of the Brave one, Hailee J.

Hailee J raise up as she have her back turned while holding her neck. Once Hailee J turns around, Sara Lewis kick Hailee J in the mid-section again as she going for another Pop-Up Powerbomb but, Hailee J reverse it as she flip her backwards. Hailee J lean against the ropes while Sara Lewis tries to get up.

Hailee J ran towards Sara Lewis from behind and did a Sunset flip powerbomb on Sara Lewis on the mat as she went for the pin.

 _'_ **1-2!'** yelled referee Brain Stiffler as Sara Lewis kick out on two. Both Sara and Hailee J was laying on the mat as the referee was counting them.

Both Sara Lewis and Hailee J manage to get up as they took turns forearms each other directly in the face until Hailee J slicking was going for the STO on Sara Lewis kick Hailee J out the way as she kick him and 'Dirty Deeds' Hailee on the mat.

Sara Lewis was going for the pin in one-two as Hailee J kick out on two.

Hailee manage to raise up as she was gonna finish off Sara Lewis but, the time for the next opponent will be release to face them.

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

The bell ring as the glass chamber releases Kana which Kana was ready for a battle!


End file.
